


White Lies

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: In which Deanmassagesthe truth a bit.





	White Lies

“Yeah, Sammy, we’re on our way. Yeah. We’re just walking out the door. What? No, of course not. Yes. Yes we have. Yes we _have_ , bitch. We’ve been researching nonstop since the last time you called. Cas has been reading the Aramaic texts and I’ve been cross-referencing his notes with the info that Rowena gave us. We took like a 5-minute break because I really needed to eat something but other than that we’ve been completely fucking focused so knock it off with that tone of voice. We’re getting in the car now and we’ll be there in ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Image from [Gay Love](http://boyzkissing.tumblr.com/post/170374345244).


End file.
